


Angel Without Wings

by Wiyet2



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiyet2/pseuds/Wiyet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percayalah, ini jauh dari angan kalian tentang malaikat tanpa sayap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Without Wings

Mata itu terus menatap langit yang gelap di atas sana. Dibiarkannya angin membelai raganya yang terus dirundung kegelisahan. Kau tak akan tau apa yang dipikirkan lelaki berkulit kuning pucat ini. Seolah semua tentangnya samar termasuk jati dirinya.. yang bukan manusia, bukan malaikat dan bukan penyihir... tak ada yang tahu sebenarnya apa dia, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu kegelapan menyapa rindangnya pepohonan, membawa tiap hawa beku yang melumpuhkan kulit. Lelaki itu masih di singgahsananya. Duduk diam bagai patung _porselein_ di tengah tanaman bunga liar yang menyerbak indah. Apa kau tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Kau tak akan tahu. Karena dia terdiam tanpa ekstensi yang berarti, seolah malamlah yang memanggilnya.

Bibir tipisnya yang penuh dan menonjol tetap menyala merah, kulitnya yang pucat tetap cerah tak tersentuh udara dingin yang melemahkan. Matanya yang bulat berkelereng cokelat gelap tak sedikitpun berkedip menatap langit yang kelam tanpa bintang dan bulan. Tak ada penerangan di tempat itu. Hanya semerbak harum bunga yang menguar ke udara.

“Apa kalian ingin mendengar dongeng kecilku?” Bibir merah itu bertanya di tengah keheningan. Seolah bunga-bunga liar itu mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakannya.

”Baiklah, mari dengarkan dongeng kecilku yang membawaku hingga menjadi seperti ini...”

* * *

HoMin

* * *

 

Apa kau percaya adanya malaikat? Jika iya, apa yang membuatmu percaya makhluk astral itu ada? Jika kau kebingungan, maka orang yang tepat untuk menceritakan malaikat adalah Hyeena, sosok penyihir yang berhasil menangkap malaikat ke kungkungannya. Tapi apa kau tau apa yang terjadi padanya setelahnya? Yang terjadi adalah Tuhan murka dan menghukumnya hingga ia menjadi sosok manusia tanpa kekuatan. Dengan sosok anak yang menjadi buah hatinya bersama si malaikat. Bahkan karena kesalahannya yang sangat besar, Hyeena harus terkurung pada sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan terlarang, Hyeena bahkan tak diizinkan menginjakkan tanah di luar hutan terlarang karena akan membuatnya hilang bagai debu. Dan bagaimana menurut kalian, perasaan Hyeena dengan hukumannya itu?

“Changminie.. _ireona_...” Suara sendu itu mengalun lembut dari sosok wanita tua yang terlihat begitu rapuhnya. Tangannya yang kurus terus membelai wajah pulas putra satu-satunya.

“ _Ugh umma.. waeyo_?” lirih pemuda itu serak khas bangun tidur.

“Bantu _Umma ne_ , carikan buah untuk kita makan nanti?” Pertanyaan ibunya hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Changmin. Remaja tanggung itu beranjak bangun dari pembaringannya dan melangkah pergi.

Changmin terus melangkah membelah rimbunnya pepohonan hutan terlarang. Disetiap langkahnya ia menggunakan kunang-kunang sihir untuk menjadi penerangan. Dia bisa merasakan aura hutan ini yang memang sangat mistis. Ditambah pepohonannya yang sangat lebat menghalang matahari untuk menyinari tanahnya. Langkah Changmin pun berhenti di pohon besar yang penuh buah-buahan ranum yang siap dipetik, senyum kecil hadir di parasnya. Dan satu jentikkan jari, buah di pohon tinggi itu jatuh terkumpul dihadapannya, siap dibawa pulang. Changmin bukan manusia, itu sudah jelas bukan? Walau dapat menguasai sihir, dia juga bukan seorang penyihir. Changmin juga bukan seorang malaikat walau ia adalah keturunan mereka. Lihatlah, Changmin tidak punya sayapkan? Lalu makhluk apa Changmin itu? Tak ada yang tahu pasti, termasuk dirinya. Karena itu seolah menjadi misteri.

Buah yang telah terkumpul membuat bibir tipis itu tersenyum puas. Setidaknya, ia dan ibunya tidak akan kelaparan karena ada buah-buahan ini. Changmin semakin tak sabar kembali pulang, ia khawatir dengan kondisi ibunya yang semakin hari semakin melemah.  
Langkahnya kembali melaju membelah keheningan hutan yang gelap, sebelum suara kikikan kuda yang tali kekangnya ditarik keras mengusik telinganya. Kikikan itu terdengar menyakitkan, membuat Changmin membalikkan tubuh hingga dari jarak beberapa puluh meter darinya bisa dilihatnya seseorang yang menatapnya.

Orang itu begitu jauh, tapi ketajaman mata musang yang menatapnya membuat Changmin tak bisa mengalihkan wajah. Seolah tertarik suatu magnet mistis, Changmin mengikuti jejak lelaki yang kembali melajukan kudanya ke arah sebaliknya

Siapa? Kenapa bisa berada di hutan larangan?—Changmin sangat penasaran, tanpa sadar buah-buahan yang ditahan di kain bajunya terjatuh. Changmin tak peduli, ia terus melangkah dan perlahan berlari menyusul lelaki yang semakin jauh darinya itu.

Changmin tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berlari secepat itu, ia tak pernah menyadarinya selama ini. Batas kecepatan yang terlampaui membuatnya tiba di perbatasan hutan larangan dengan jalan setapak menuju pemukiman sebuah desa.  
Asap-asap dari cerobong asap rumah penduduk mengebul, tapi itu bukan perhatian Changmin.

Mata bambinya tertuju pada lelaki yang mengikat tali kekang kuda tak jauh dari situ. Tepat di samping rumah sederhana yang terlihat nyaman dan penuh tanaman bunga yang terawat baik.  
Changmin begitu penasaran.

“Siapa?”

Changmin begitu penasaran pada lelaki bermata musang yang mulai memasuki rumah kayu itu. Tapi wajahnya segera berubah masam saat seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan lelaki itu.

Saat lelaki itu akhirnya hilang dari pandangan, Changmin menatap sekeliling. Dan begitu takjub pada pemandangan asing yang ada di depan matanya.  
Kehidupannya yang terasing membuat Changmin merasa luar biasa ketika merasakan cahaya matahari jatuh secara utuh ke permukaan kulitnya. Begitu takjub meihat banyak orang-orang melewatinya di jalan setapak di depan matanya. Begitu terpesona melihat kereta kuda dan makanan yang dilihatnya keluar masuk desa.

Changmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya, ingin lebih tahu lagi hal yang tak mungkin ditemuinya di hutan larangan. Sebelum matanya terbelalak lebar dan segera berlari kembali ke dalam perbatasan pepohonan hutan larangan. Changmin hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar nasehat ibunya, ia tak boleh melewati batas hutan larangan. Tuhan akan marah, dan semakin memberatkan ibunya.

Kekecewaan melanda Changmin, ia ingin mengetahui banyak hal. Tapi keterbatasan benar-benar mengekangnya. Dengan lesu ia kembali memasuki hutan, sebelum langkahnya kembali berhenti.

Kali ini ia berhenti untuk menoleh kearah rumah sederhana disebrang sana. Dimana sesosok lelaki secara tak langsung mengenalkannya pada hal baru.

“Bisakah kita berkenalan lalu berbagi cerita tentang duniamu denganku?”

_To be continued...._

**Author's Note:**

> Tinggalkan jejak jika memang cerita ini berkenan yaaaa :D  
> Karena aku gak akan tahu harus dilanjut gaknya kalau tanpa tanggapan kalian ^^


End file.
